wapsisquarefandomcom-20200214-history
Glyph
Glyph is the language that Mayahuel, posing as the spirit of Monica's "abuelita" (great-grandmother), taught her as a childhttp://wapsisquare.com/comic/05242004/http://wapsisquare.com/comic/01112005/. It is inscribed upon the bodies of the Golem Girls and hence a glyph reader can control them. Little is known about the language, although Mayahuel told Monica it was "older than the Olmecs," a considerable understatement. It has only been partially transcribed. There appear to be only 20 to 21 different "glyphs", with one being debatable as it is never used in spoken language. Tepoz, the guardian of the golems, can speak it and use ithttp://wapsisquare.com/comic/yourheartstopped/; the Golem Girls apparently at least get by in it. The three Golem Girls have shown characteristic face glyphs, which may be meaningful to a glyph reader. Interestingly, Monica has also shown a face glyph despite not being a golem. List of Appearances of Glyph Writing in Wapsi Square The following is a not-quite comprehensive list of the Glyph language in the comic. (NOTE: Some of the items on this list contain SPOILERS) * 2004-02-13 = Thumb in door of Amanda's car; first time we see glyph language (see below; compare to 8/30/11) * 2004-03-06 = Monica looks up at the stars (Kokopelli? Tepoz?) * 2004-04-12 = Monica sleeps at work - and Tepoz realizes she speaks glyph! * 2004-04-16 = Tepoz speaks the name of the language: "DVDiOo" (or the equivalent) * 2004-05-28 = "No, she doesn't think you're crazy." * 2004-11-10 = The golem girls start to "light up" * 2004-11-11 = Brandi, Bud and Jin's "symbols" show up ("W", "oY", "cA") * 2004-12-08 = Monica mumbles glyph as she kisses Kevin * 2004-12-15 = We learn how to count in Glyph * 2005-10-10 = "OQDY" glyph first appears (Rough translation: "Tell me how you became a golem.") * 2005-11-04 = Monica uses the "OQDY" command to activate Bud's memory * 2005-12-16 = Monica explains that "OQDY" means, essentially, "Activate Creation Memory Goat" * 2006-03-21 = Bud's "oY" symbol makes an appearance due to her anger. * 2006-03-22 = Again with Bud's "oY" symbol. * 2006-08-25 = Bud flashes the "oY" symbol after a discussion about Kevin. * 2006-12-22 = Mayahuel "impresses" the Lanthian priests - who have Bia's "glyph" symbol in the walls. * 2008-09-08 = Bud uses glyph to "unlock" Shelly's tattoo (the tapestry) * 2008-12-26 = Monica activates the tapestry tattoo - which puts her into the middle of the Egyptian gun runners. * 2009-01-15 = Bud's angry with Jin, and "oY" comes out again. * 2009-07-14 = Monica discovers she's the "fourth light" - the "Oo" symbol (or "Activate") * 2009-07-15 = Monica's not sure why she's seeing glyph on her face. * 2009-07-16 = Jin poits in - she's the fourth light! * 2009-07-17 = But... (We're all the four lights!) * 2009-11-26 = "I Won't Let Them." (The "Oo" symbol fits Monica) * 2009-12-30 = The girls start their attempt at "fixing" the machine (Jin's "cA" is seen) * 2010-01-04 = Bud's symbol glows as she tells Shelly to stick the knife into Monica * 2010-01-05 = "Hold onto your ###, bitch!" * 2010-01-06 = Bud explains what's happening as Monica's doubt holds tight to Shelly ("oY" and "Oo") * 2010-01-13 = Brandi reads the note from Bud - it's the same "unlock" code for Shelly's tattoo! * 2010-01-15 = Bud exits (with May in tow) and "rips" the ink off Shelly with a separate glyph command - which is more complex * 2011-08-30 = Jin cusses in Glyph (Lanthian?) when she hits her knee on the table (the line she uses is the last line Monica says in her first use of Glyph in the strip) * 2011-09-02 = May explains that she carved an "Oo" inside Jin after "installing" the Lanthian artifact. * 2012-06-29 = Bia's "logo" is seen on her headband - Glyph? Lanthian? - as well on the clasps on her shoulders. * 2012-07-03 = Part of Bia's "logo" is again seen from profile * 2012-07-17 = Bia's "logo" appears again, this time also on her clasp over her left shoulder. * 2012-07-18 = The logo is now in the windows of the... LIBRARY? And Phix is Shelly's... GRANDMA? * 2012-07-19 = The logos are still there, now that Monica and Euryale appear! * 2012-10-16 = This is DEFINITELY NOT glyph language. * 2012-11-26 = Monica's REAL superpower activates - with the "Oo" symbol! * 2013-05-09 = The Lanthian Rosetta "Screen"! With the most "glyphs" that we have seen since the first comic with glyph appeared. Examples of Glyph Language As Used In Wapsi Square Note:Glyph and all images copyright Paul Taylor.